In recent years, components for vehicles have been modularized and individually separated module components are assembled to vehicles. The modularization is now contributing significantly to the improvement of efficient assembly as well as productivity.
On the other hand, assembling a front end module, one of the modularized components, to a vehicle body, requires a unique jig because front end modules are generally heavy. Moreover, different front end modules have different specifications, and therefore, different types of specific jigs are required for different front end modules of various types of vehicles.
In particular, in an assembly line employing combination systems for various types of vehicle, a specific jig should be provided to assemble a particular front end module corresponding to the specific type of vehicle. As a result, it takes a long time to complete assembly processes, thereby reducing assembly productivity.
There is thus a need for a jig for assembling various types of front end modules to various types of vehicles.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.